


One brilliant plan

by guruguru_cutie



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guruguru_cutie/pseuds/guruguru_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doof pulls off a new plan to stop Perry the Platypus from thwarting him. Perryshmirtz and Mpreg warning.</p>
<p>Experimental English translation of my fanfic in Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One brilliant plan

"Behold!" 

Doof suddenly exposed his stomach in front of me. It's always been a mystery that how he could contain this within his black turtleneck. Anyway, I did not know why he was showing this off.

Doof somehow seemed to be irritated by my lack of reaction. "What? You are not happy to see this?"

How on earth I should be happy to see this? I growled to show my frustration.

"Wait, Perry the Platypus. You still do not have an idea? Oh, well. Look at this." Doof handed me some kind of a plastic stick. 

I observed it carefully. Some diagnostic result of sort, I figured. The result was positive. Then I noticed the text. “Positive: Pregnant” - Pregnant? Doof? Doof's pregnant?

"YES, Perry the Platypus! I'm PREGNANT!" Doof exclaimed.

I did not know what to do. I was stunned. But I knew one thing. Ask a human for human matters. And reporting to the boss should be also an appropriate thing to do. I activated the communicator and called Major Monogram.

"Are you ok, Agent P?" It was relieving to hear Major Monogram's voice. I made the communicator to face Doof.

Doof greeted Major casually. "Oh hi, Francis! Look! I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!...Well, on my second thought, it could be totally possible. Considering you're an evil scientist, so it's no wonder you do something very unusual and unnatural. However, may I ask who is the *father* of your...baby?" I respected Major's ability to handle the situation. He was treating this calmly.

"You do have no idea!? It's Perry the Platypus's baby. Who else?" Doof replied with no hesitation.

Major stared at me coldly. I really did not know what to say. I had not done anything suspicious. Well, I had hold his hand several times, but not further.

Doof helped me out this time. "Wait, Francis. You are misunderstanding the situation. It's not that doing...that kind of thing is necessary to achieve this. You know, hydrostatic cell fusion. Also it's not that I forced your best agent to lay MY egg and take maternity leave."

Major still wanted more explanation and Doof answered.

"I realized. If I could stop Perry the Platypus from thwarting me, then taking over the Tri-state area would be a piece of cake. I know why I get attacked. I'm an evil scientist! But look, there are people heroes would not attack! You know, no one will attack a pregnant person. So if I get pregnant, I won't get attacked, either. And, what makes this even better? Now I'm carrying the baby of Perry the Platypus! Ask yourself, Perry the Platypus. How could you punch me knowing I'm having your baby?”

I looked at Doof's stomach then I looked at my hands. There might be a sense in what he had said, even though the sense is rather twisted and wicked.

Monogram was still bombing Doof with questions. "So you got pregnant for that? Are you really sure you can pull this through?"

Doof stated, showing much confidence in his voice. "I've seen this process through! It's not that I myself carried the baby at that time, but I know what to expect. So this is going to be fine!"

Doof laughed maniacally. Monogram and I were just left speechless.


End file.
